Kuroko's Mexican Vacation
by thugyonah
Summary: Kuroko boarded the plane at the Tokyo international airport along with his mom, it was going to be a terribly long two weeks. These are a series of short drabbles documenting his Mexican vacation in Kuroko's PoV. [Based on RP/ OOC/ Kikuro reference]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters blah blah.

These drabbles are based on a Roleplay, but all you need to know is that Kurko's mom is pretty strange and Kurko is dating Kise.

Enjoy!

* * *

3/30 7:40 am

Sky blue, white cloud, gum popping. I haven't been on a plane in a long time, maybe since I was nine years old when we took a trip to Disney land in California, it was me, 'toosan and 'kaasan. I remember on our trip back to Japan the pilots let me ride with them for a while, all the controls looked really cool but confusing. It must be hard being a pilot, having to learn what every single butting and knob does, having the pressure of having the fate of so many lives in your hands, but they enjoy that right? Otherwise why would they study to be a pilot. They get to travel and see so many places on a daily, so many stories.

I wouldn't want to be a pilot.

Too many people at risk, I don't think I'd be a good pilot either. Kise-kun mentioned he wanted to be a pilot if modeling didn't work out. I can't help but feel a bit flustered at the thought of him in a pilot uniform. It would look good on him, as a lot of the stuff he wears. Though, I think the more professional look is what he looks best in. I'm going to miss Kise-kun, three weeks without him will really be tragic.

Maybe I'm too attached to Kise-kun, I mean we've only been dating for about 2 weeks. Now that I think about it, why did I agree to date Kise-kun? I don't think I had feelings for him prior to him asking me to be his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It's so official, like set in stone. I kind of like it, it feels like a permanent title. Wouldn't it be nice to forever be a boyfriend? I think just for the sake of the title.

Ah I opened the plane's window, too bright. Wait, is it called window or curtain? I mean...hm...I don't think that matters. Thinking too much.

Anyways, back to Kise-kun. I honestly don't know why I agreed to this. Even Kagami-kun looked shocked but I think it's only because Kagami-kun is just a bit slow. Now that I think about it, all the people I know are pretty strange. Midorima-kun is like an anime tsundere character, Aomine-kun is always talking about "the only one that can x me is me", Murasakibara-kun is always eating like his life depends on it, Kise-kun talks a lot and is too handsome, Kagami-kun is slow, and Akashi-kun...he...does what he wants.

Hm...'kaasan is asleep. She hardly slept last night, she was going into my room every minute to check up on me like to make sure I wouldn't run out on her. I slept pretty well, I thought I wasn't going to able to sleep because I would be to anxious and nervous to leave Kise-kun. Ah, too attached I think. It's strange of me to be so attached to someone suddenly. It takes me a bit more, but I suppose this is what you call love.

There's still one more hour left of flying time, I think I'll sleep through it though these seats are awfully uncomfortable and make my butt numb. I hope Kise-kun doesn't forget to feed Nigou. I'm kind of worried Nigou will make a mess of Kise-kun's house, I don't want his sister to be upset with me.

There's a guy on the plane, a few seats ahead of me. He reminds me of a famous actor, or singer...I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, time for me to take a nap.

10:01 am

We're at the bus station, we're about to take a one hour trip to 'kaasan's friends house. I didn't know 'kaasan had Mexican friends...or non Japanese friends. While on our way to the bus 'kaasan gave me all the heavy bags, I tripped and fell on my face trying to keep up with her fast walking and then after we got the bus tickets she let go of the handle of the bag which then smacked the side of my face.

I'm sore and tired, also the weather is really uncomfortably hot. I wish Kise-kun was here to kiss my face.

These buses are really nasty and dirty.. I think I've been doing a bunch of complaining and I've only been here for an hour. I don't know if I'll enjoy this vacation, I hope it becomes more relaxing from here on.

Time to nap again.


	2. Chapter 2

3/31 2:26 pm

I have lost my appetite and I don't know why. Maybe it's the jet lag or the fact that there's nothing to do here. 'kaasan's friend owns a farm, she has a bunch of animals well mostly chicken and ducks. I feel strange eating chicken while a live one is walking around just a few feet from me.

Everyone thinks I'm on a diet because I'm hardly eating, but I think it's the jetlag. I'm still tired from carrying 'kaasan's bags yesterday and at this hour I'd be asleep back in Japan. Oyaji-san (that's what I'm calling him) always talks to me. He's the son of 'kaasan's friend which I think I'll call obaasan because she's really old and I get tired of typing "kassan's friend".

Oyaji-san's son has taken a liking to me, he's learning Japanese so I'm teaching him some words (though I rather not). I miss Kise-kun, I wonder what he's up to. Hopefully I'll be at the resort house in a few days and I'll have Internet.

Anyways, it's hot here and I feel a bit uncomfortable but it's not as hot as it is in Japan during the summer. I think I should eat now, 'kaasan is getting upset with me. How do people live here? There's really nothing to do here.

4:48 pm

Really annoyed because I can't get out of this part in my game, so now I'm stuck. I could spend the rest of my afternoon plotting on how to get out of there but my head hurts. I'm bored beyond my mind, I wish I had a basketball to at least play something to kill my boredom.


	3. Chapter 3

4/1 2:04 pm

Getting used to the life here at the ranch, 'kaasan says we're leaving tomorrow so I'm glad. It seems I'll be able to speak with Kise-kun sooner. I couldn't help but think about him today while Oyaji-san's son was talking about his marriage. Kise-kun talks about getting married but I think he's always joking, but if I had to marry Kise-kun I think I'd be happy. I just realized I don't go to the bathroom often or I just haven't gone to the bathroom very often. I avoid it because the bathroom is in the yard and it's really scary.

Obaasan talks a lot with 'kaasan, I don't think I've seen 'kaasan talk so much with someone that wasn't 'toosan. It's nice. The dog here is really cute. He reminds me of Nigou because they're both small, I really miss Nigou I hope he's okay.

My..."baby".

I'm starting to pick up Kise-kun's silly things about us being a family. It's nice to think about those things sometimes. I feel like a girl...does anyone else think about these things? I'm barely 16, I should think about basketball instead. Ah, Oyaji-san's son let me borrow a basketball today. I think I'll go play after this. I wonder how spring break practice is going. Everyone is probably working really hard, the winter cup is going to be really tough. I'm doing my best, but I feel like I shouldn't have taken this break with 'kaasan. Three weeks is far too much.

Anyways, I'll go distract my mind with basketball. I'm worrying too much over nothing because there's nothing to do here. Hopefully tomorrow is more exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

4/2 8:23 pm

'kaasan and I didn't get any sleep because there was a party next door that kept us up until 5 am. My head hurts a lot, I'm hungry too. Mexican food upsets my stomach, I miss Japanese food. There/s an Asian food place here but I bet it's nothing like home.

After sleeping all day I feel a bit better, tomorrow we're leaving for sure I hope. Right now I'm sitting here listening to Mexican horror stories. The Mexican mafia reminds me of the yakuza, but gladly we've never had a problem with the yakuza to the extent that the Mexicans have.

I'm kind of scared of being here and I'm once again regretting this trip. I wish Kise-kun was here to protect me or to keep me company so I feel a bit safer. Actually, I think I'd like to have Akashi-kun here. He'd tear these thugs apart, Kise-kun would probably cry and coward behind me. Even Murasakibara-kun could serve as a guard or Midorima-kun. Mexicans are really intimidating, now I see where Aomine-kun gets that intimidating factor from, he's Mexican...right?

Anyways, tomorrow we leave and finally Internet or so I hope with all of my being. I can't stand not seeing or hearing from Kise-kun or Nigou. So lonely here even though I am with 'kaasan.


	5. Chapter 5

4/3 2:35 pm

Still at the farm. It seems 'kaasan wants to stay until Saturday. I think I might go crazy until then. I'm in the yard today, there's this swing I'm on right now. It's really comfortable because it's kind of like a bed. I'm listening to music.

I want to sleep here. I'd sleep here with Kise-kun, it'd be really nice. Maybe I'll doze off for a while and then go back to obaasan's house. Quiet and lonely here.

6:13 pm

I'm really tired because I'm really bored, I want to turn on my laptop but there's no outlets that I can use. There's a lady here with her baby, babies are so cute. Obviously, 'kaasan is going crazy with the baby and talking about how her grand kids will be really adorable. It's funny because 'kaasan talked about Kise-kun, but she referred to Kise-kun as a she. Now people believe I have a "girlfriend". I think 'kaasan has begun to accept Kise-kun and I.

She even went on about Kise-kun's long amazing blonde hair, beautiful eyelashes and body of a model. I think 'kaasan secretly does like Kise-kun. That makes me happy. I can't wait to tell him, he'll laugh for sure.

It's been five days since I left Japan, really want to go home already. The farm is really a horrible boring place.


	6. Chapter 6

4/4 3:14 am

I just woke up, I was having a strange dream about buying things at a super market. I was looking at Kpop magazines too, it was weird. I should go back to sleep, every small sound wakes me up though. This bed is so stiff too, I miss my old bed back at home. I even miss Kise-kun's bed. So uncomfortable, must try to go back to sleep.

1:59 pm

Finally, we're at the vacation spot! I'm waiting for the afternoon because we're going out for a while. I tried to pick up a kitten a while ago but 'kaasan yelled at me. I kind of want a cat now, but I think I just felt bad because it was a stray kitten. I will forever pick up strays.

7:11 pm

About to head out to a concert I think. 'kaasan and I are staying at a hostel and the other boy here invited me to a concert. Apparently there's an event going on here, I hope I see more tourists or something. I'm waiting for the boy right now, his dad seems nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhh these next chapters get more shorter, sorry!

* * *

4/5 9:23 am

Party last night was insane. I realized that this boy is really a party animal because I don't think the party days are going to be few, yesterday I drank beer it was gross. He gave me two kinds to try but both were really gross. I'm just not the beer type of person. I wonder if Kise-kun drinks or has ever drank beer. Probably, he does modeling for a lot of alcohol brands. It's a new day, hopefully I can use the computer today. I should go check.


	8. Chapter 8

4/6 11:08 am

Stayed up on the computer really late, I didn't get a chance to talk to Kise-kun, but I left him a message. At least there's Internet though, I can't wait to talk to Kise-kun. It's been too long! It's hard to sleep at night when all that's on my mind is how Kise-kun and Nigou are doing. Makes me sad that I can't freely use the internet because it seems that Mexican internet isn't the most reliable. Anyways, tonight we're going to a party, or something. My friend has been teaching me a lot, but I keep thinking that a lot of these things are illegal. It doesn't seem like the police care though. Maybe they leave me alone because I'm Asian? Or maybe because my friend is much older than me?

Well time to eat, I'll worry about it later.


	9. Chapter 9

4/8 12:13 pm

I'm so tired I don't even want to get out of bed. I hope this week ends already. The boy started school, so I won't be going out much except with 'kaasan. I'll take it easy today do that I have more energy for later in the week. I bought a manga magazine but it's not that great, I just got it because the novelty of it being in Spanish. It's not something common.

I need to shower, I smell bad and I'm really gross from last night. I don't know how people can live here without showering every second. It's impossible to stay clean for long it seems. Always feeling sweaty and gross, you could be just sitting indoors and you're sweating enough to fit a bathtub. I don't think I sweat this much while playing basketball.

Gross.


	10. Chapter 10

4/12 6:13 pm

I'm sitting outside my friend's school, well more like his classroom kind of. University in Mexico looks really annoying. I'm pretty sure I'm being looked at by the other people here, I hope it clears up because I don't like these strange stares I just kind of want to stay unnoticed and hopefully I'll remain that way. I really stand out because I don't look like any of them I guess. I was able to talk to Kise-kun the other day, it was really nice. Mostly we talked about getting married and having children. I don't know why he's thinking so far ahead. Silly.

That conversation ended on a sour note somewhat because Kise-kun is very worried about being a bad father to his children. I told him I don't think he'd be a bad father. Where did this insecurity sprout from? I have no clue...it made me sad so I purposely avoided him if I went online. Hopefully my friend can take me out to eat some food I haven't eaten since this morning but I still feel full from all that I ate. His mom made us food today and she served me like if I was Kagami-kun. Okay my phone's battery is low so I'm ending this one here.


	11. Chapter 11

4/13 10:43 pm

I'm at a Rock and Sports bar, this place is really...depressing. To say the least. There's a band on stage playing Radiohead, I know this because it's that song "Creep" that everyone knows. They're very mediocre though. My friend doesn't want to be here because he hates the drummer, it appears the drummer hates him as well. Well let's see where we go next.

4/14 12:18 am

I'm drunk

Wow everything looks so far away and swirly it's like I'm on a boat woooooooooo.

1:58 am

Okay sksjd i really ifont kow dkjhs ejefnmv fjndmd djvbjdfbv jdhfmaybrf if o like hrkook kisejeubf djht


End file.
